Wicked Game
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: "The world was on fire, no one could save me but you..." Quels souvenirs ont bien pu refaire surface les premiers dans l'esprit de Bucky ? De quelle manière a-t-il finalement retrouvé son meilleur ami ? [OS] [Song-fic : Wicked Game de Three Days Grace] [WINTERSHIELD]


**Titre :** _Wicked Game_

**Univers :** Captain America (SPOILERS THE WINTER SOLDIER!)

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T (rien de choquant, cela passerait nickel en K+ mais j'augmente d'un cran car il s'agit d'un couple gay)

**Genres :** Romance / Suspense

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America & Bucky Barnes / The Winter Soldier

**Pairing :** Stucky / WinterShield (sous-entendu)

* * *

><p><strong>Références musicales :<strong> « Wicked Game » du groupe Three Days Grace.

OS écrit sur une playlist composée de titres du groupe Muse et de la bande originale de _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wicked Game<strong>_

_The world was on fire_

_No one could save me but you_

« You're my mission! » _(Tu es ma mission!)_ martela le Soldat en rythmant ses paroles par des coups de poings répétés sur le visage de son ennemi.

« Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'till the end of the line. » _(Alors termine-la. Parce que je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin.)_ soupira son adversaire, visiblement fatigué par leur combat.

Ces mots. Ces derniers mots prononcés. Ils sonnaient comme une promesse, dans le cerveau pourtant amnésié du Soldat. Qui avait bien pu les prononcer ?...

Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ces paroles, et encore plus de l'identité de la personne qui les avait prononcés, alors qu'il n'était même pas fichu de se souvenir de son propre nom avant que ce Steve ne le lui rappelle ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, prononcer le moindre mot, le sol s'effondra sous son assaillant. Le Soldat regarda Steve se précipiter dans le vide, tout en restant fermement agrippé à une poutre en acier qui avait résisté.

Le monde tournait comme au ralenti. Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit du Soldat, retraçant pas à pas sa vie d'avant l'accident. Sous ses yeux agrandis par la surprise, Steve continuait néanmoins sa chute inexorable vers l'eau déchaînée. Sans même réfléchir, le Soldat sauta à sa suite, et ils atterrirent tous les deux dans le bassin.

Il y avait peu de profondeur, et donc une luminosité assez importante. Le Soldat leva son bras mécanique, et attrapa Steve, le remontant le plus rapidement possible afin que le blond inconscient ne se noie pas.

L'eau était assez fraîche. Le Soldat sortit la tête hors du bassin pour respirer l'air à plein poumons. Il hissa Steve jusqu'au bord de l'eau, à une distance raisonnable des héliporteurs tombant encore en morceaux autour du Triskelion.

Steve semblait vivant, et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui importait. Le Soldat s'éloigna en silence, après un dernier regard sur son ancien camarade inconscient, persuadé que les alliés du blond le retrouveraient assez vite pour le transporter eux-mêmes dans un hôpital.

Il voulait désormais redécouvrir la personne qu'il était avant sa chute. Et il n'y avait pas tant de moyens que ça de se rafraîchir la mémoire.

Direction le Smithsonian.

OoOoOoO

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd_

_Need somebody like you_

Il avait attendu deux jours. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que son bras se remette totalement de la fracture. Puis il s'était rendu au Smithsonian.

Le Soldat avait troqué sa tenue de combat contre un habillement civil. Il déambulait désormais dans les allées grouillantes de monde du musée, s'intéressant de près à chaque carte, chaque image, chaque panneau retraçant la vie de Captain America et des Howling Commandos au moment de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il voulait comprendre. Remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit encore confus. Le flot de souvenirs ressurgissant semblait ne pas vouloir se tarir.

Dans l'un, il voyait Steve, à l'allure chétive et maladive, marcher à côté de lui dans la rue, prononçant des paroles inintelligibles. Le Soldat ne se souvenait plus exactement de leur conversation de ce jour-là. Mais son ami blond semblait furieux, avançant aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses courtes jambes.

Dans un autre souvenir, Steve lui revenait encore, mais cette fois-ci il paraissait être enfant. Encore plus petit et plus maigre que dans l'image précédente, le blond faisait vraiment pitié à voir. C'était comme si le moindre souffle de vent aurait pu le faire tomber à la renverse. Mais cette fois-ci, son ami affichait un grand sourire, comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague vraiment drôle, tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans une minuscule librairie.

Il se souvenait également du jour où Steve, accablé par une fièvre terrible, s'écroula au beau milieu de la rue alors qu'ils rentraient d'une journée de cours. Le Soldat se souvenait avoir eu la peur de sa vie. Il s'était précipité vers son ami, et l'aidait à se relever. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient hâtés de rentrer chez eux, les jambes frêles de Steve ne le soutenant plus, au son des « Bucky... » lâchés dans de faibles soupirs et des « Tiens bon Steve ! » presque criés avec frayeur.

Il réalisait maintenant que Steve Rogers avait été toute sa vie. Le blond avait été présent à chaque moment de sa vie, bon ou mauvais, et le brun avait fait de même. Ils étaient inséparables. Unis pour la vie.

Cette identité de Soldat qui le suivait partout depuis maintenant soixante-dix ans ne pouvait rien signifier en comparaison. Elle ne lui avait jamais apporté de souvenir heureux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le destituer de son nom, celui que Steve avait si souvent prononcé, sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables.

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky, l'ami fidèle, prêt à risquer sa vie si cela permettait à Steve de survivre. Bucky, celui qui avait toujours soutenu ce frêle gamin, tout au long de leur vie, depuis l'école élémentaire jusqu'aux champs de batailles.

Désormais, il le sentait, il pouvait reprendre ce nom. Le « Soldat » n'était pas un homme. C'était une machine, une arme de guerre destructrice, qui ravageait tout sur son passage.

Bucky revenait. Il se sentait enfin revivre.

OoOoOoO

_I'd never dreamed that I'd_

_Loose somebody like you_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

Pour autant, la vie n'en était pas plus facile. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était plus le Soldat, mais de nouveau Bucky, il n'en restait pas moins un fugitif.

Le Triskelion avait été détruit, le S.H.I.E.L.D avait certainement disparu avec lui, mais HYDRA n'abandonnait jamais la partie, même lorsque son dirigeant était mort et qu'elle avait perdu une bataille.

En plus des souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux de sa première vie, les cauchemars en rapport avec la deuxième venaient le tourmenter. Le monstre qu'il était devenu avait tué tant de gens... Mais le plus marquant restait l'_accident_ qu'il avait déclenché afin d'éliminer Howard et Maria Stark. Non seulement il avait connu Howard de son vivant, même s'ils n'étaient pas tellement proches. Howard avait accepté de piloter son avion au-dessus des lignes ennemies afin que Steve puisse venir le libérer. Il avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver en quelque sorte. C'était cruel de l'assassiner des années plus tard sur les ordres d'HYDRA.

Mais aussi parce que ce double-homicide avait laissé un orphelin. Anthony Stark. Bucky était sûr que cet homme ruminait encore certains soirs la mort brutale de ses parents.

Il était souvent réveillé par un malaise récurrent, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était contraint de dormir sur un banc inconfortable d'un parc public. Cette sensation qu'il n'était un être sale, indigne d'avoir survécu à toutes ces horreurs.

Alors il se retournait, remontait la fine couverture miteuse, qu'il avait trouvée dans une poubelle, sur ses bras glacés, et écoutait le bruissement des feuilles jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau.

OoOoOoO

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_With you_

Le reste du temps, alors qu'il vagabondait sans but dans les rues de Washington D.C sous la pluie fine de l'automne, ses pensées se centraient exclusivement sur Steve. Il était son dernier lien avec le monde extérieur.

Bucky pensait bien que Steve était à sa recherche. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné son ami, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre. Mais dans une ville aussi grande que Washington D.C, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire une chasse aux fantômes. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. On sait qu'elle y est, mais il est presque impossible de la trouver, à moins de se piquer avec.

Et là, les deux hommes se trouvaient exactement dans cette situation. Ce sera à celui qui piquera l'autre en premier, en quelque sorte.

Ses souvenirs défilaient en permanence devant ses yeux. Il voyait à peine dans quelle direction il marchait.

Un moment, et Steve courait avec lui dans les champs, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Si jeunes et si insouciants. Le blond se stoppait bien vite, l'asthme reprenant le dessus sur l'amusement, et alors le brun se précipitait à côté de lui et l'aider à s'asseoir pour calmer la crise.

Un autre, et il les voyait, eux deux, jeunes adultes, fréquentant les rues un bon moment à la recherche d'une jeune fille qui accepterait d'être le rendez-vous de Steve. Son ami rebutait pas mal la gent féminine, notamment à cause de sa chétive stature.

Ses journées étaient une succession de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Plus le temps passait, et plus il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : retrouver Steve.

OoOoOoO

_What wicked things you play_

_To make me feel this way?_

_What wicked things you do_

_To make me dream of you?_

Son attente se transformait peu à peu en une obsession. Il ne respirait plus que pour le moment où son chemin rencontrerait à nouveau celui de Steve.

Fatigué de ses nuits passées à tenter de trouver un banc libre pour dormir et une position confortable pour s'envoler au pays des rêves... ou plutôt au comté des cauchemars. Affaibli par cette vie de mendiant, à devoir se contenter d'un peu d'eau et de restes de repas pour survivre. Excité tous les jours encore plus, l'attente le rongeant de l'intérieur comme un serpent vicieux.

OoOoOoO

_What wicked things you say?_

_You've never felt this way_

_What wicked things you do_

_To make me dream of you?_

Ce fut le jour où il n'y croyait plus, que son vœu se réalisa. L'attente avait été longue, plus d'un mois s'il n'avait pas perdu la notion du temps, mais se révéla payante.

Il avait finalement trouvé assez d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture un peu plus fraîche. Alors qu'il sortait du magasin, il était tombé presque nez à nez avec Steve.

« B... Bucky ? » avait-il balbutié, visiblement surpris mais heureux de ce qu'il voyait.

« Salut Steve » lui avait-il sobrement répondu, un peu pris de court.

Son ami semblait vouloir lui sauter au cou, mais fit de gros efforts pour se retenir. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder bêtement dans les yeux, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il y avait tant à raconter.

OoOoOoO

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_With you_

Leurs cerveaux s'étaient finalement reconnectés, et Steve lui proposa d'aller boire un café quelque part. « C'est moi qui paye », avait-il assuré avec l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Et là, autour d'un bon cappuccino, les langues se délièrent. Comme avant, ils se sentirent libres de partager leurs pensées. Comme si rien n'avait changé... sauf que des dizaines d'années étaient passées, que les épreuves ne les avaient pas épargnés.

Bucky confia à Steve tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le blond l'écouta patiemment, sans jamais l'interrompre, l'encourageant sans vraiment le faire exprès à se confier. La chute, les tortures d'HYDRA, les missions, les cauchemars revenant le hanter...

Il ne cacha pas non plus que dans sa fugue, il était devenu sans abri. Son ami n'hésita pas la moindre seconde à lui proposer de venir vivre chez lui, le temps que tout redevienne normal dans leurs vies. Bucky l'avait après tout hébergé lui aussi après la mort de ses parents...

OoOoOoO

_The world was on fire_

_No one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people_

Après seulement quelques jours de cohabitation, les deux amis avaient véritablement retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de voir l'autre partir, s'éloigner de lui, et l'autre le sentait sans même qu'il y ait besoin de mettre les mots dessus.

Bucky se sentait bien avec Steve. Il n'aurait quitté son appartement pour rien au monde. La vie les avait déjà séparés une fois, il serait stupide de reproduire cette erreur.

Jamais. Jamais ils ne se quitteraient à nouveau. C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, cette soirée où Bucky avait enfin rejoint le lit de Steve.

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_No I..._

_Don't wanna fall in love_

_With you_

* * *

><p>(Écrit le 21 septembre 2014. Amélioré le 24 septembre 2014.)<p>

**Note de l'auteur :** _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ est LE film de l'année qui m'a traumatisée. C'est le genre de film où, à la fin, au moment de quitter la salle de cinéma, tu te penches pour ramasser les cendres de ton cœur à la balayette.

Ce texte, ça faisait des semaines que j'avais envie de l'écrire, et heureusement la chanson m'est tombée dessus au bon moment pour me permettre d'étoffer un peu les lignes que je rêvais d'écrire.

Il s'agit pour le moment du plus long OS que j'aie pu écrire, et a nécessité plus d'une heure et demie de travail, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il en vaut la peine. ;)


End file.
